Episode 207
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 303 p.4-9, 13, 304 p.2-21 and 305 p.2-6 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 10.8 | rank = 7 }} "Long Ring Long Land's Big Adventure" is the 207th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates come across a mysterious pirate ship, after trying to escape a giant wave. Soon, they arrive on an island inhabited by strange animals. Going Merry is captured by the Foxy Pirates. Long Summary After escaping from G-8 the Straw Hat Pirates land in the sea softly and continue their voyage. In Mock Town, Donquixote Doflamingo perches from a column and toys with Bellamy and Sarquiss for being defeated by Luffy prior to his journey to Skypiea. Bellamy begs Doflamingo to give him another chance, but Doflamingo concludes that Bellamy and his crew are obsolete to him and uses his puppetry to force Sarquiss to slash Bellamy, but not fatally enough to kill him. In the seas the Straw Hats notice a ship lacking it's sails without it's captain or navigator. The ship then sails into a giant wave which destroys the ship. The crew then come across Long Ring Long Land, however it is too plain for their (particularly Sanji's) tastes. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper immediately de-board and start to act childish as usual and explore the island. The trio see long animals and come across two tall bamboos whose top couldn't be seen. Suddenly the bamboos start moving and one hits Luffy. Luffy gets excited and breaks the bamboo. Then falls an old man named Tonjit who has a horse named Shelly. Tonjit says that he made the world's tallest stilits and after going up, he couldn't come down for 10 years due to fear. Tonjit explains that due to expanse grassland, everyone here is relaxed making them long. After roaming around Long Ring Long Land the damaged Going Merry is seized by another ship as its captain confronts the crew and challenges them to a Davy Back Fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode of the Water 7 Saga. *This is the first episode of the Long Ring Long Land Arc. *This is the first episode of the series to be formatted in 16:9 widescreen ratio. **As such, it is also the first to utilize the widescreen "To Be Continued" screen which is still in use as of 2020. *This is the first episode to use Kokoro no Chizu as the opening. *This is the first episode to use Mirai Kōkai as the ending. This is not the case for the Funimation dubbed version, which could not use these credits because of licensing issues. Instead, Eternal Pose is used. *This is the first episode to use the second set of Eyecatchers. *Luffy's eyecatchers play Sanji and Chopper's themes. *This is the first episode to air on Adult Swim's Toonami block as of May 18, 2013. **This is also the first episode to be shown uncut on US television. *This is the first time that the opening and ending of the Funimation version use subtitles instead of dubbing. *From this episode onward in the Funimation dubbed version, the title card for each episode is fully capitalized. Arc Navigation ca:Episodi 207